Dupe (344)
Dupe, A.K.A. Experiment 344, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to clone individuals. His one true place is making half-calorie Shave Ice cones with Slushy. Bio Experiment 344 was the 344th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his clone-generating ability to clone single individuals into entire armies, but all of the original's traits were divided between them and the clones. 344 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 344 was activated. Lilo & Stitch: The Series An estimated 12 hours after his activation, 344 was captured by Lilo and Stitch, and taken back to the house. The following night, Lilo attempted to use 344, christened Dupe, to generate clones of her that she could befriend. However, Stitch intervened, resulting in him being cloned into four instead. The next night, Gantu, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid and Hammerface attacked the house, capturing all four Stitchs. Shortly after, Lilo used Dupe to generate three clones of Pleakley, leaving the original comatose. Lilo and the Pleakley clones then launched a rescue mission on Gantu's ship, taking Dupe with them so that he could re-merge the Stitchs. However, when Gantu noticed, he grabbed Dupe and used him to clone Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid and Hammerface each into armies of 100. However, as a result, the experiments became complete weaklings. Lilo then used Dupe to re-merge the Stitchs into the original Stitch, and Lilo, Stitch, Dupe and the Pleakleys escaped the ship. Dupe then re-merged the Pleakleys into the original with Jumba's help, and was found a one true place making half-calorie Shave Ice. In "Snafu", Slushy and Dupe were seen using their combined powers to sell multiple Shave Ice cones. Gantu then attempted to revert Slushy and Dupe to evil with a recording of Angel's song, but due to interference from Experiment 120, Gantu's karaoke tape was played instead, much to Slushy and Dupe's humour. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Dupe, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Dupe participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments including Dupe performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Dupe is a small gold raccoon/lemur-like creature with relatively flat ears, a brown-striped tail and brown-striped prehensile appendage protruding from his head. Special Abilities The ray from Dupe's antenna causes any individual or object hit to split into a varying number of duplicates. However, all of the original's traits (such as strength and power, or even calories to the case of candy) will be divided between the clones, making the original very weak, and resulting in the original and clones having less of everything. Dupe also has a reverse setting which causes his ray to re-merge clones. Dupe can make duplicates stronger or weaker than the original. Weaknesses TBA Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males